Jen's Secret
by tv freak 92
Summary: Jennifer has a secret. It all comes out when Ziva recives a message from Mossad agent and daughter Samantha
1. Guess who's coming to visit?

**Jen's Secret **

**Chapter 1**

"Ziva. There's some one on video link up in MTAC that wants to speak to you" McGee said

"Did they say who they we're Tim?" she asked

"Yeah Samantha something. She said it was urgent"

Ziva ran up the stairs to MTAC without saying thanks to McGee. Jen who was late came walked through the open doors of the elevator and into the bullpen.

"Morning Director" Tony said

"Agent DiNozzo where is officer David?" Jen asked

"MTAC mam"

"Thankyou…Tony"

**MTAC**

"What's up Sam" Zivia asked

"It's Leanne" Samantha replied

"Leanne Shepard?" Zivia said ignoring the questioning glances from the other people in MTAC.

"Yes"

"What about her"

"She's in danger"

"From who"

"The director of Mossad"

"Why?"

"He thinks she shot an Mossad Agent"

"She's five years old. She doesn't know how to handle a gun let alone fire one"

"That's exactly what I said but he's having none of it"

"Okay. Sam I want you and Leanne on the next flight to Washington. If they ask you why you have guns tell them that Leanne's the Daughter of the Director of NCIS and that you're the daughter of one of the agents there. Got it"

"Yep. I'll call you when we've landed"

"Okay. See you then"

Ziva walked out of MTAC and down the stairs back to the bullpen. "Officer David" Jen said from behind her "A word please"

"Yes Mam" Ziva followed the director to her office. When in the officer Jen asked "Why were you up in MTAC?"

"Sam called. Leanne's in danger"

"What kind of danger" Jen replied shocked

"The type that you'll get you shot on the spot by Mossad. They think she shot an agent."

"She's five years old Ziva"

"I know Jen. Her and Sam are on they're way to Washington as we speak. They should be here tomorrow. I take it Gibbs doesn't know about Leanne?"

"No he doesn't… Wait how did you know"

"Jen she's the spitting image of him. Except for the red hair."

"I know."

"He'll find out tomorrow so you're better off telling him today before they come"

"I will. Thanks Ziva"

"No problem Jen"

**A/N: Good and bad reviews welcome. Tell me if I should continue please.**


	2. Gibbs knows

**Jen's secret **

**Chapter 2**

"Special Agent Gibbs a word." Jen said from the top of the stairs

"Boss what you do now?" Tony asked

"I don't" Gibbs replied

"Now Gibbs"

"Coming Director. Tony you're in charge until I get back" Gibbs said climbing the stairs to the directors office

"Hey Ziva do you know what she wants?" Tony asked

"Yep"

"What?"

"I'm not telling you anything"

"Fine"

Up in Jen's office she was trying to calm herself down. Gibbs threw open the doors to her office "What's up Jenny?" he asked closing the doors

"Sit down Jethro."

"Jen what's up?"

"Remember six years ago?"

Gibbs smiled at the memory "How could I forget Jen"

"Jethro…I was pregnant when we left Paris"

Jethro's smile dropped "WHAT!" he shouted, "How long had you known in Paris?"

"A day or so"

"And you didn't tell me"

"You were married Jethro. I couldn't"

"Jen you still should have told me. Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah. Ziva"

"Ziva? How?"

"Jethro you're forgetting I know her. Anyway her daughter Samantha looks after Leanne"

"Wait Ziva has a daughter"

"Yes"

"And our daughter's called Leanne. Does she live with you?"

"No. She came with me to Tel Aviv and she said she wanted to stay there with Ziva and Sam."

"How old is Sam"

"15 I think. You'll have to ask Ziva"

"And Leanne"

"Five"

"Why you telling me now Jen?"

"Because she's coming here to escape Mossad. They think she shot one of their agents"

"I'll see you later Jen"

"Yeah see you later. Jethro"

"Yeah Jen"

"I'm sorry"

Gibbs smiled and walked out the door.

"What she want boss?" Tony asked when he saw Gibbs coming down the stairs.

"Never you mind Tony. Ziva"

"Yeah boss"

"A word"

Ziva followed Gibbs to the elevator. When inside it Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button.

"I take it she told you"

"Yep. Why didn't you say anything Ziva?"

"About Leanne or Samantha or Both?"

"Both"

"Jen asked me not to tell you about Leanne and I didn't want anyone to know about my personal life"

"Okay"

"I guess the team will find out tomorrow"

"Yep" he switched of the emergency stop button and walked back into the bullpen followed by Ziva.

**The Next day**

"Hi" Tony said to the two girls that had just walked into the bullpen, "Can I help you"

"Yeah you can. I'm looking for a Ziva David and Director Shepard"

"Okay Ziva is in a meeting with the Director at the moment. I can tell them you stopped by if you want"

"No we'll wait"

"Fine. Who are you by the way?"

"I'm Samantha David and this is Leanne Jennifer Shepard."


	3. You're who?

**Jen's Secret **

**Chapter 3**

Tony was speechless he thought that he knew everything about Ziva. Looking at Leanne he noticed that she had the same facial features as Gibbs and same eye colour. "Can I ask how old you two are?" he asked

"I'm 15 and Leanne here is five. How long are they going to be?"

"I don't know yet why don't you two sit down and read some magazines"

"Nah I don't think so." Sam said. She turned to Leanne, "Hey Leanne sweetie why don't you sit down at one of the desks"

"Okay. Sam?"

"Yeah"

"Can I put my knife on the table to protect me from him" she said pointing to Tony

"Sure"

Leanne ran to one of the desks and put a knife in front of her.

"She carries a knife?" Tony asked

"Yeah. So do most Mossad agents."

"But she's five"

"And"

"That's dangerous"

"You know you're really starting to get on my nerves"

"Really…"

Gibbs hitting him on the back of the head interrupting him "Stop harassing the lady Tony"

Tony winched "Yes boss"

Gibbs looked over to Sam "You must be Samantha" he said

"Yeah that's me and you must be Special agent Gibbs."

"How…?"

"…Do I know you're name. Jen's mentioned you once or twice in the past."

"Really what's she said about me"

"Well…"

"Mommy" Leanne said when she saw Jen walking down the stairs interrupting the conversation.

"Hey baby" Jen replied, "You okay?"

"Yep"

Jen picked her up and carried her over to were the others where standing.

"Hey Sam. She should be down in a minute," Jen said

"Hey Jen. Thanks"

Ziva came down a few minutes later. "Hey Sam how are you?" She asked

"Hey Mom, I'm fine" Sam replied

"Ziva" Tony asked from his desk

"Yeah Tony"

"Why didn't you tell me about Sam?"

"I like to keep my personal life personal Tony"

"Okay. How old where you when you had Sam?"

"15 Tony"

Silence fell around the room. Abby and McGee interrupted it a few minutes later.

"Hey why's everyone so quiet?" Tm asked

"Yeah and who are those two" Abby said pointing to Sam and Leanne

"Abby" Ziva started, "They names Samantha David and…"

"…Leanne Jennifer Sheppard" Jen finished off

Abby jaw fell open and McGee was shocked. McGee was the first to recover and said "You're kids"

"Yes McGee" Tony replied

"How old are they?" Abby asked when she'd finally came out of her trance

"Sam's 15 and Leanne's 5" Ziva replied

"Jethro" Jen said turning towards him

"Yeah Jen"

"My office please. And bring Leanne"

"Fine. Leanne let's go and find out what you're mom wants"

While they where walking p the stairs Abby turned to Ziva "Okay Ziva. Whose Sam's dad?"

"Umm…A Mossad agent who was killed on the spot when my Dad found out he got me pregnant."

"And Leanne?" McGee asked

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you" she replied

"But you know who he is?" Abby asked

"Yes"

**Jen's office**

"Hey Leanne baby. You remember when I told you about you're dad?" Jen asked

"Yeah you said he worked with you"

"Yeah. Do remember anything else?"

"No" Leanne replied shaking her head

"Okay. Sweetie this is you're dad" Jen said pointing towards Gibbs

"Hi" Leanne said giving him a hug

"Hey. You know you're mom only told me about you yesterday"

"Why?"

"Because when she found out about you. I was married"

"Oh. Mommy"

"Yeah baby"

"Can I go and talk with Sam"

"Sure"

"Hey Leanne" Gibbs said

"Yeah Daddy" Leanne replied

Gibbs smiled "If Tony the one I hit on the back of the head annoys you, just tell Ziva to hit him okay"

"Okay Daddy" Leanne ran off to talk to Sam.

"Sweet kid Jen"

"Yeah I know"

Gibbs walked over to the door and closed them. He walked back over to Jen and stood in front of her

"Jethro. What are you doing?" She questioned softly

He placed a hand on her waist and the other cupping her cheek. "This Jen" he replied before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. Jen's arms went around his neck as he dropped his hand from her cheek and placed is on her waist. He gently pulled her closer to him making the kiss deeper. When the need for oxygen came more apparent Gibbs pulled back and Smiled at the look and Jen's face. "Jenny I've missed this"

"Jethro I know me too. But we can't"

"Why not Jen?"

"You know why. If anyone finds out that'll be the end of both our carers more mine than yours."

"What about Leanne Jen?"

"I know you'll want to see her and her you and I'm okay with that it's just…"

"Jen you're scared that the relationship will end like it did in Paris. Just give us a chance Jen"

"Fine. For Leanne's sake"

"Okay for Leanne's sake" he said. He then lent forward and kissed Jen gently on the lips. He pulled back a few seconds later. "How bout you and Leanne come round for dinner tonight"

"You sure"

"Positively I want to get to know my daughter"

"Fine. We'll be round at eight"

"See you then Jen"

"Yeah see you Jethro."

Gibbs then walked unlocked the doors and walked out and back into the bullpen.

"DiNozzo" He shouted

"Yeah Boss" Tony replied

"A word"

"Boss" Tony followed Gibbs to the elevator. When he got there Gibbs smacked him on the head.

"Ouch Boss what was that for?" he asked

"I felt like it DiNozzo"


	4. Dinner?

**Jen's Secret**

**Chapter 4**

**Later that day**

Sam was keeping a close eye on Leanne as she had been assigned to protect her. Tony had been annoying her all day with questions about Ziva. He'd finally shut up when Gibbs had hit him over the head. Ziva at the moment was up in MTAC talking to her dad trying to get them to back of Leanne. The elevator doors opened and Abby came bouncing into the bullpen. "Hiya Sam" she said

"Hey Abby. What's up?" Sam asked

"Oh nothing much" she replied

Sam caught the glint in her eyes and knew that something was up but didn't want Tony to know. Abby walked of to the elevator. Sam followed but not before making sure that Tony kept an eye on Leanne. Once in the elevator Sam hit the emergency stop button. "Abby it's just me and you now. What's up?"

"McGee asked me out earlier" Abby replied smiling

"You said yes right?" Sam asked happily

"Yeah I did"

"Cool Tony owes me $50"

Sam switched the emergency stop button off and walked out the open doors back into the bullpen leaving a shocked Abby behind. Sam walked up to Tony who was resting is eyes. She rolled her eyes and walked behind him hitting him across the head. Tony jolted awake and looked around for the person who did it. "Hey Tony" Sam said walking in front of him

"You probley did that Sam" he replied

"Sooo. Anyway you owe me $50"

Tony sat up fully "He asked her"

"Yep"

"McGee asked Abby out?"

"Yes now pay up"

Tony grumbled and handed Sam two $20 and a $10.

"Making bets again are we Tony" Gibbs said startling Tony and Sam.

"Umm…yeah boss"

"Who on this time?"

"McGee and Abby boss"

Gibbs smiled at looked at Sam "How much did you win?"

"She won $50. Daddy" Leanne said from Gibbs desk.

"Hey Leanne" Gibbs said turning to look at her

"Yeah?" she asked sweetly

"Why don't we go and see you're mom"

"Okay." She hopped of the chair and followed Gibbs up the stairs to Jen's office.

Gibbs walked through the doors to Jen's office with Leanne in tow.

"Jethro" Jen said when Gibbs stood in front of her

"Jenny" he replied, "You ready?"

"Yeah."

All three of them walked out of the office and in to the bullpen "DiNozzo" Gibbs said

"Yeah Boss"

"You're in charge for the night"

"Boss"

After Gibbs and Jen and left with Leanne Ziva came walking into the bullpen "Where's Leanne?" She asked sitting down at her desk.

"Gone with Gibbs and Jen" Tony answered

"And Sam?"

"Went to see Abby"

"Okay"

Tony looked over at Ziva who was busy typing away at her computer "Hey Ziva" he said after a few minutes of watching her.

"Yeah Tony" she replied

"Do you and Sam…umm want to…go and umm get something to eat?" he asked

"Sure. Why not."


	5. Dinner part 1

**Jen's secret **

**Chapter 5 :The dinner part 1**

**Gibbs's house**

"Damn it Jen why did you keep her a secret. And don't lie to me" Gibbs shouted with his back towards Jen. The meal had gone well. It was after Leanne fell asleep when all the fighting started. Their last night in Paris flashed through his mind.

"Jethro I was scared" Jen replied equally as loud

"Scared of what Jen!"

"Of Leanne getting hurt. You hurt me I didn't want her getting hurt" she replied.

Gibbs was shocked "Me hurt you. You're the one who ended it in the first place"

"Because you were being a stubborn bastard. You didn't trust me enough to tell me about you're first wife. That's why I ended it"

Gibbs spun round fast so he was facing her. "The reason why I didn't let you in was because like every other relationship I've ever hard it always end up in tears. I thought ours would be different Jen. I guess I was wrong" he said sighing

"Jethro…Leanne can sleep here tonight. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Jen said walking to the door. He followed her "What do you want me to do with her while we're at work."

"Take her to Ziva's, Sam will look after her." Jen opened the door and was about to leave when she heard Gibbs "Jen…I still love you."

Jen tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill. "We had our chance Jethro and we ruined it. I'm sorry"

"So you responding to my kiss in you're office was what…A mistake?"

"Yeah" she knew the words would hurt him. That's all what she seemed good at ruining the one's she cared about lives.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye Jen"

She walked out the door turning to face him when she'd stood outside "I'm sorry Jethro. Really I am"

"Goodbye Director" he slammed the door shut. He knew he shouldn't of confessed his feelings for her, as it would end in heartache. It always did with her. Outside the tears started falling from Jen's eyes. She regretted what she'd just said. She wanted to tell him that but she knew it would do no good. She'd just broke is heart for the second time. She continued walking to her car having no idea that Gibbs was watching her. Watching her wipe the tears away from her eyes.

While Gibbs was watching Jen he didn't notice Leanne coming down the stairs until he heard her voice "Daddy where's mommy?"

Gibbs turned around. His eyes had a glossy glint in them. "She's letting you sleep here tonight sweetie"

"Okay. Daddy?"

"Yeah honey"

"I heard you two fighting."

"You did?"

"Yeah she does love you daddy. I know she does. She's just scared daddy"

"Scared of what baby?"

"I don't know daddy"

Gibbs smiled gently "Come on lets get you back to bed"

"Okay"

Leanne walked back up the stairs followed shortly by Gibbs. When Leanne was back in bed and asleep in the spare room. Gibbs laid down on his bed thinking of Jen and the time they spent in Paris. He soon fell asleep.

Across town Jen was thinking about him, Paris and what had happened at his house. She fell asleep crying.

**A/N: Next chapter will be about the dinner Ziva, Tony and Sam.**


	6. Dinner part 2

**Jen's Secret **

**Chapter 6: Tony's house**

* * *

Tony was almost finished cooking when he heard a knock on the door. He went over and answered it revealing Ziva and Sam.

"Hey come in, dinners almost done"

"Thanks Tony" Ziva replied walking past Tony.

She followed Sam into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Dinner will be ready in about three minutes, give or take."

Both women nodded. After a couple of seconds Ziva got up and followed Tony into the kitchen. Seeing Tony busy cooking she decided to surprise him by wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning on his shoulder "What you cooking" she whispered in his ear.

Tony nearly dropped the spoon he turned round to see a smiling Ziva. "What did you do that for Ziva?" he asked

"Because I wanted to Tony," she replied

Tony walked forward until he was millimetres away from her mouth. "Well I'll just have to get you back for that wont I Ziva?" he replied huskily

Ziva gulped. Did this mean he fancied her too? Hell she fancied him who wouldn't but she never thought he'd return the feelings.

"So what's my punishment" she replied softly

Tony lent forward as if he was going to kiss her but just as he was going to kiss her he pulled away and kissed her forehead instead. Tony laughed at the look on her face "Told you I'll get you back, now get out there and I'll be out in a minute"

Ziva sighed and glared at Tony. She walked back to the living room.

* * *

Three hours later and Sam was asleep, Tony picked her up and carried her to his spare room. He turned around to see Ziva leaning against the door. Tony gulped "Ziva" he said

"Yeah" she replied running her hand up and down his arm. Tony couldn't take it anymore. He closed Sam's door and dragged Ziva to his room. He pushed her against the door and kissed her. Hard. Ziva moaned. After a couple of minutes Tony pulled back "Wow" Was all he had to say.

"Yeah wow indeed" Ziva replied

Tony lent down a kissed her again, this time slowly and softly. When they broke apart Ziva said to Tony "I better wake Sam up and go, She's looking after Leanne tomorrow"

"Sure" Tony replied

Ziva walked out of the room and went to wake Sam up. Ten minutes later Sam was in the car and Ziva was saying bye to Tony "I'll see you tomorrow Tony"

"Yeah" he replied

Tony grabbed her arm before she had chance to walk back out the front door. Ziva wondered what was up. Tony lent down and kissed her for the third time that night "Now you can go" he said when he pulled back. Ziva smiled at him.


	7. Tony Knows

**Jen's Secret**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Gibbs walked into the office the next day dreading what was going to happen. He'd dropped of Leanne and Ziva's and had taken a long way to work. So he ended up being half an hour late. He walked out of the elevator and up to Tony. "Anything I need to know about?" he asked

Tony looked up and nodded "The director wants to see you in her office"

"Now?" Gibbs asked

"Well she said as soon as you came in so yeah now would be good"

Gibbs nodded "Thanks Tony"

"No problem boss"

Gibbs walked up the stairs to Jen's office. When he got there he threw open the doors and said, "You wanted to see me Director"

Jen looked up "Close the door and sit down Jethro."

Gibbs did as he was told. "What do you want Jen?" he asked

"Jethro about last night…"

"Jen stop, just forget about what was said last night. Now if you don't mind I have a job to do"

"Fine, I'll speak to you later then"

He stood up and walked to the door "No we wont Jen" he walked out slamming the door behind him. Back inside her office Jen sat silently thinking about the mess she'd got herself into _'why does he have to be so difficult' she thought _

She knew that this was partly her fault but why couldn't he see that it's not the same as it was all those years ago. She was his boss she didn't want to be accused of favouritism if he ever got into trouble with the FBI.

Down stairs Jethro was thinking about everything he knew why they couldn't get together again. He did but that didn't make the pain anymore bearable in fact it only made it worse. He wished that they could go back to how it was before, before she left, before she became director. He wanted it to be like it was in Paris. But he knew that it would never happen as long as she was his boss. Gibbs sighed and looked down. Tony picked up on this usually he was still up in Jen's office arguing and loudly. But today he spent all of three minutes up there he guessed something had gone on. He knew about there past it was obvious. She always called him Jethro and he called her Jen or Jenny. She was a redhead and everyone knew that he liked redheads. But the thing that made Tony think that there was something more going one between them two than they let on. The way they acted around each other. When he'd first seen them he thought that it was because they used to work together. But as time went he saw the looks Gibbs gave her. It was then when he realized they must have had a relation ship and the fact Leanne turning up confirmed his suspicions. He had a suspicion that Gibbs told Jen how he felt and she either told him the truth about how she felt or she lied about her feelings. He thought the latter made more sense. He knew that they'd never talk to each other the way that the team are use too. So he decided to hatch a plan to get the together again. He went down to see Ziva and Tim. Who were down in Abby's lab. He was going to tell them about his plan, he hoped that they would help him out.


	8. The Plan

**Jen's Secret**

**Chapter 8: The Plan**

Tony walked into Abby's lab to find the others talking "Hey guys I need you're help" he said

McGee turned to Tony in shock he never asked them for help. "What do you need Tony?" Ziva asked

"I need help getting Gibbs and the director together"

"Why would we want to get them together Tony?" Abby asked

"Because Abby have you known Gibbs to spend three minutes with our director in her office?"

"He spent three minutes up there?" McGee asked shocked

"Yeah he did" Tony replied

"What's the plan Tony?" Ziva asked

"Well…Ziva you could get the director out to a fancy restaurant as you now her well"

"What do I tell her?"

"Tell her it's a girl's night out or something"

"Fine"

"Abby and McGee are in charge of booking the restaurant; tell them a table for two"

"Got it Tony" they both said together

"And I'll be in charge of getting Gibbs there"

"Tony what happens if one of them walks out?" Ziva asked

"Good question well…I don't know. Well let's get to work then"

They all nodded and McGee and Abby got on with booking a fancy restaurant. An hour later and McGee walked into the bullpen and went straight to Tony.

"Tony we've got a restaurant booked"

Tony looked up "Okay where is it"

McGee handed him a sheet of paper. Tony almost fell out of his chair "How did you manage to get this one. It's expensive, very expensive"

"I know the owner and he owes one. He said he'd be more than happy to help me out"

Tony sighed and emailed Ziva the name of the restaurant and the time to meet.

"Step one complete" he whispered as he watched Ziva walk up the stairs to Jen's office.

* * *

**Jen's Office**

Ziva knocked on the door and heard Jen say come in. Ziva opened the door and walked in. "Hey Jen what's up" She asked

"Nothing"

Ziva looked a Jen with an I don't believe you face. Jen sighed "Fine it's just that men are bastards"

"You're right there, hey why don't we go out to night just us two, a girls night out"

"I don't know"

"Come on you need to get out"

Jen laughed "Fine, I'll see you at you'rs about 7?"

"How bout 7:30 instead?"

"Yeah."

**Back in the bullpen**

Tony stood up and walked over to Gibbs "Hey boss"

"What do you want DiNozzo"

"Just wondering if you want to go on a boys night out?"

"I'm not going to some strip club DiNozzo"

"No no I was thinking a restaurant so we could talk you about women and how stupid they can be when it comes to love?"

"Fine when we going?"  
"7:30 boss"

"Fine"

Tony turned away and walked over to Ziva when he saw her coming down the stairs.

"Done?" he asked

"Yep" came the reply

"Good step two complete" he told Ziva

"Yeah now for Step three"


	9. Plan in Action

**Title: Jen's Secret**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in ages but I hope this chapter was worth the wait **

**-------------**

**Plan in Action**

Tony arrived at Gibbs house dead on 7:30pm wearing a silk purple shirt and dark blue jeans. Knocking on the door he prayed that it would work. He heard Gibbs moving around and a minute later the door opened to revel Gibbs dressed in a silk blue shirt and jeans.

"Wow boss I don't think I've ever seen you in a pair of jeans before"

Gibbs shook his head "We going" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah." Tony replied walking towards his car. Gibbs sighed and closed the door locking up before meeting Tony in the car.

"So DiNozzo what's the name of this restaurant then"

"You'll see" came the reply. Gibbs noticed a small smirk on Tony's face but ignored it.

Meanwhile at Ziva's apartment 

Jen knocked on Ziva's door. She wasn't sure about this girls night out. Wearing a red dress with a slit that ended mid thigh. Her hair hung loosely around her face. Her outfit was finished of with a diamond necklace that had been given to her one Christmas by Jethro.

Ziva opened the door moments later. "Hey Jen"

"Hey Jen you look nice"

"Thanks so do you" She replied pointing to the short black skirt and the white top she was wearing.

Ziva smiled and asked, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah"

"Good, I just got to do something quickly"

Jen nodded and watched Ziva walk back into her apartment. Ziva grabbed her cell and dialled Tony's number.

"DiNozzo" 

"Hey it's me"

"Hey sweetheart what's up" 

"I'm guessing Gibbs is in the car"

"You'd be right babe" 

Ziva laughed, "Ok, Me and Jen are about to leave"

"Ok babe, I'll see you soon" 

"Yeah, see you soon" She hung up and grabbed her bag placing her cell in it she walked out her apartment. She closed her door and smiled at Jen. "Now I'm ready"

Jen laughed and the two walked to elevator and down to Jen's car.

The Restaurant Ziva pulled into the restaurant's parking lot half an hour later three minutes after Tony and Gibbs had. They parked closer to the door than Tony did. Ziva and Jen walked in. "Can I help you?" A guy asked. Jen was about to say something when Ziva said, "No thanks, I see the table were at." Nodding in understanding the guy let them pass. Jen looked at Ziva "What do you mean by you know where were sitting?" "Wait and see" They arrived at the table. Tony looked up from his menu "Zi…Wow" Tony gulped, "You look…uh fantastic" Ziva smiled. "So do you director" Tony added. Gibbs looked up "Ziva, Jen" he greeted. 

"Gibbs, fancy seeing you two here" Ziva replied.

Tony smiled at Ziva who winked at him. "Hey director why don't you take my seat."

"Tony I don't…-"

"It's ok, I gotta talk to Ziva anyway." Tony stood up and Jen sat down, "Ziva a word"

"Sure Tony. Gibbs, Jen" she nodded to the two and followed Tony to other table that had been booked far enough for them not to be seen but close enough for Tony and Ziva to see and here everything.

Gibbs looked at Jen who was staring down at the table. She felt his gaze on her and looked up at him. "What's up Jethro?"

"You're wearing the necklace I brought you back when…when we were together"

She nodded "Yeah. What do you think happening here?"

"I don't know Jen"

She smiled "I mean them bringing us here together at the same time, same table"

"Oh that, I think that they're trying to set us up"

"So do I"

They smiled at each other. Gibbs reached over to hold Jen's hand. "What happened with us Jen?"

"I don't Jethro but I do know this I made a mistake saying what happened earlier this week was a mistake, it wasn't. I guess I was scared that's why I lied Jethro."

"I forgive you Jen. I love you"

Jen smiled "I love you too" She replied.

Gibbs leaned over the table and gently kissed her. Pulling back Jen asked, "I wonder where DiNozzo and Ziva went"

Gibbs laughed and replied, "They're watching from a table behind the plant that's behind me."

They heard Tony splutter "How…did…he…know" he coughed.

Ziva laughed, "He knows everything Tony."

"I know but I thought that maybe…-" he was cut off by her lips on his. She pulled back moments later.

"That shut you up," she said.

Tony smiled, "Yeah I guess it did" He moved over so he was sitting next to her. He gently brought her head round to face him. "I forgot to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I love you Ziva"

"I love you too Tony"

With that Tony lent forward and gently kissed her.


End file.
